Reflections Of A Realization
by xXRidleyXx
Summary: Tamaki has been saved from the evil grip of Eclair. Things have returned to normal but what happens when Tamaki starts acting different, and problems begin to develope for the Ouran Host Club. Find out in Reflections Of A Realization. Pairings that are kn
1. Unfamiliar Thoughts

xXHaruhiXx: Alright everyone, welcome to An Ouran High School Fanfiction. Obviously unknown to anyone here I rarely known where any of my fanfics are going, but that is be sides the point, although I am known for cliff hangers im usually known for up dating fast, which I will try to keep doing, because I have work and school now ---- I don't care if you review although it would be nice nn but anyways enjoy, and tell me what you think if you like.

Pairings that I know of from the beginning are:

HaruhiXTamaki

That's about it at the moment…

Enjoy nn

Oh yea spoilers most likely included

Disclaimer: I don't own this series what so ever 3

Chapter One: Unfamiliar Thoughts.

It was just days after Haruhi had gone and 'rescued' Dear Tamaki from his sealed fate of the evil grip of Éclair. -hatehatehate- xD Things had pretty much gone back to normal for the most part; Tamaki was his normal odd, cheerful self, that was easily sent into his emo corner. Kyouya was back to being devious and charming. The twins Hikaru and Kaoru were back to causing trouble with well thought out plans. Honey was back to eating cake, and Takashi better known as Mori was back to watching over Honey. But of course the last to come was Haruhi, although her debt was paid off, and she was free to go, she still chose to stay at the host club, continuing to conceal her true gender to anyone but the host club, and the few others that knew she was a girl. Tamaki continued to call her his daughter although un-known to anyone things would be changing and at a very dramatic pace at that...

"Have a good day at school Haruhi." Haruhi's father sounded as she left the small apartment they both lived in. Haruhi smiled and nodded closing the front door behind her and going down the steps to surprisingly be met by Tamaki, standing looking at her with a very serious face, which was a rarity for him. "Hm? Tamaki-senpai?" She questioned with her normal curious dazed look. "What is it?" She said as she got to him, since he had not yet answered her. Tamaki still didn't answer her. "Ta..maki-sen..pai?" She questioned once more. "Haruhi…" Came his serious and soft voice. "Yes?" She said getting a bit annoyed with him. He looked up at her and held a faint blush on his face it seemed as though he were trying to tell her something. "Hm? Are you sick?" She said placing her hand on his forehead making him almost flip out from her touch. Tamaki took a big gulp, and then grabbed her hand and stared her in the eyes as his sparkled. "What?" She said. "A..uh…" He gave a small un noticeable sigh dropping her hand. "Nothing." He smiled his odd smile. "Let's walk to school together ok?" He said going back to his normal self. Haruhi didn't take it as much except for him being his normal self, just plain being weird and making simple things dramatic.

"Huh Where's the lord?" Kaoru asked Hikaru as they walked down the hall of the school. "I don't know…He's usually here causing dramatic scenes by now…" Hikaru said non-chalantly.

"Hm…" Kyouya pushed his glasses up on his face elegantly as he watched Haruhi and Tamaki walk into school together. He got that mysterious and almost evil glint in his eye and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Ah, Mori-san." Honey said as he sat atop Mori's shoulders. "Yes?" He asked. "Do you think he finally told her?" Honey said as he pointed to Tamaki and Haruhi walking into school together. "I don't know." He replied in his calm eerie voice.

"Oi Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi said as they walked into school, he didn't answer so she continued. "Is it just me or is everyone watching us?" She said getting a sweat drop on the top of her head. He still didn't answer her. "Hm…Tamaki?" She said nudging him and knocking him out of his deep state of not-paying-attention. "Huh? What is it?" He said looking to his left and down at Haruhi who stared up at him a bit annoyed. She sighed. "Nevermind…"

As school started everyone parted ways going to class. Kaoru and Hikaru walked into class to find Haruhi already there. "Oi, Haruhi!" They both said in unison as they waved with their grins and walked over to her. "Oh, Hey you too." She gave a kind smile.

Tamaki spent his class time for once being calm and quiet sighing occasionally and staring out the window watching the clouds and people walk by.

As school ended the host club members made their way to the 3rd music room to meet and treat their guests.

To Haruhi's relief Tamaki was back to normal by the time she got to the 3rd music room. No one else of course knew he was acting odd except perhaps Kyouya because he's just good like that. lmao xD "Welcome" They all spoke, as the doors opened. Today's cosplay for the host club was Lolita.

The day went on normally for the Host club as it always was, except every once in a while Haruhi would feel the strong feeling that someone was watching her but when she turned to see no one was there so she pushed it off as nothing.

xXHaruhiXx: Alright well this chapter being the first chapter is extremely short because it is more of a test chapter than a first chapter. Besides I'm tired it's 5:35 AM and I have to do all of my work for the week tomorrow, which means getting up early.

The reason for this is because I am in Independent study so I get all of my work on one day, I have the entire week to do it, but im a slacker so I always wait till Sunday and stay up all night to do it, then turn it in on Monday nn so yea.

Please enjoy, this really short chapter, all others will be much longer, R&R If you like I'd like some input if you want me to continue nn


	2. Deceiving rain

xXRidleyXx: Well look at that, it's already time for the second chapter, I Have to get ready for work in about and hour, and I've been up all night as always. Cheya anyways lol, I will strongly attempt and accomplish to make this chapter much longer than the last that I promise xD But anyways cheya I don't know so enjoy chapter two.

---------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and so on xP

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Deceiving rain.

--------------------------------------------------

By the way Tamaki was either Clinging to her, or Avoiding her all day, Haruhi wasn't sure what to expect. Would he insist on walking her home? Or Hide from her when she even walked by to go home? Haruhi slightly sighed in a bit of frustration at Tamaki's out of the ordinary 'even for him' actions.

"Hm..." She thought to her self trying to figure out why he was acting so odd. She stopped out side the school gates pausing momentarily to further think Tamaki's behavior out; she was always able to see right through him before, why now could she not seem to understand his actions. "Oi Haruhi?" Came Kyouya's voice behind Haruhi snapping her out of her deep state of thought. "Hm?" She turned to look at him. "Kyouya. What is it?" She asked. "Why are you still here?" He replied looking at her with his mysterious glazed over glasses. "Oh uh it's nothing I was just thinking." She got a sweat drop. "About Tamaki." He said. "Wha… uh no… why? Ehehehe." She gave a nervous reply and laugh. Kyouya only smirked and gave a small chuckle going to walk off. "Don't stay here too late it's supposed to rain later today into tonight." Kyouya said plainly walking away. Haruhi twitched as his words, and as soon as he was out if sight she ran off toward home as fast as she could.

Tamaki stood up by the school one hand over his face dramatically placed, as always, as he watched Haruhi talk to Kyouya and then run off toward home, and a bit frantically at that. "Haruhi…" he said softly to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi stopped to catch her breath before walking into her apartment after running all the way home. "Huff, huff, well if it's going to rain, I should prepare things-. . ." Haruhi paused, a realization catching up with her. Her brow began to twitch, as she realized that Kyouya was obviously just messing with her, he had to be, it wasn't a rainy season after all, and the day had been clear. "Kyouya." She said to herself annoyed; she has run all the way home for no reason, and Kyouya probably got the biggest kick out of it.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kyouya smirked as his car drove him home knowing he had gotten the best of Haruhi.

-------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi finally calmed down a bit, and slumped down on her couch beginning to try and figure out Tamaki's behavior once again.

Moments passed, Minutes, and even hours. "GAH!!!" Haruhi half yelled in frustration, she just couldn't process it in the right way, every way she looked at it, she just couldn't figure it out. It didn't make sense. She sighed. "This is hopeless."

Giving up on the idea for a while at least, but certainly not forever, Haruhi took herself to the bathroom, to take a warm bath. "Perhaps that will help me think…" she said walking into the bathroom and turning on the water, then walking out and into her room to get her bath things.

----------------------------------------------

Haruhi took a quick bath and decided to retire to bed, she was overly frustrated about Tamaki and it made her just want to sleep so that is what she did though it took her quite some time to actually fall asleep once she was in bed, which in turn only frustrated her more.

----------------------------------------------

The morning came fast for dear Haruhi as she groaned climbing out of bed. She hadn't got much sleep that night and getting up early for school did not help her once bit. "Uh just five more minutes." She mumbled to her self, as her alarm clock blared into her ear.

Moments later Haruhi was out of bed and getting dressed for school she had slightly expected that Tamaki would be outside again judging from his behavior yesterday but she tried to put it off, seeing as trying to figure him out had kept her up half the night already.

-----------------------------------------------

Tamaki got into his car and as it drove off he stared out the window, with an almost sad look on his face. Something was really getting to him, but what it was; was unknown to anyone else but himself. "Master Tamaki?" Came the driver's voice. "Hm?" He looked up at the driver. "Yes?" He replied monotone like, which was surely not like him at all. Will you be going to school in your pajamas?" The driver asked. "Hm?" Tamaki looked down and his eyes bulged. "GAH!" He darted out of the car and into the house to change for school. x you'll get it if you've seen the entire series.

----------------------------------------------

Just to be safe in some sort of odd way Haruhi peeked out the door before fully stepping out a bit relieved to not see Tamaki this time around she sighed and began to walk toward school a bit laggingly do to the lack of sleep.

"uh this would be a good time to gave a bike or a car im going to end up being late." Haruhi groaned to herself.

-----------------------------------------------

xXRidleyXx Ok I realize this is probably even shorter than before but I really want to update and I can't think right now so yea x I apologize but please enjoy. X


End file.
